What happens next?
by RoseWilliams15
Summary: Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor are left on Pete's world to search for their feelings for each other and find out if they can really be together. But will Rose be able to get over the fact that he isn't the same man? Pete, Jackie, and Tony Tyler make appearances as they all try to adjust to being a family.
1. Chapter 1

If it were possible for the end of the earth and world peace to occur on the same day, it certainly had for Rose Tyler. She had found the love of her life after searching for him for so long, and saved the universe. That was all fine and dandy until he left her on the same beach he had all those years before, except this time he left her with a human duplicate of himself. She knew that he hadn't wanted to leave her like that but that didn't make it hurt any less. Now here she was standing next to this familiar yet strange man, holding his hand but not entirely sure why.

The hours ticked by as she, the doctor and her mother rode back to London. All Rose could do was look at him. She didn't know how to react to him because he looked so much like the man she fell in love with. But he seemed different to her, in some way that she couldn't quite figure out. He was quieter, or at last he was so far because he hadn't said anything for the whole trip home. At that moment he was staring at her the same way she was him. It looked as if he were trying to think of something to say to break the silence that was surrounding them, he was unsuccessful so they rode in silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward for they felt like they knew each other, it wasn't comfortable either, it just sort of… was.

Eventually they ended up back in London. When they arrived back at the Tyler mansion Pete and Tony came out to greet them. Tony was dressed in his pajamas dangling a teddy bear from his hand, Pete was dressed in his usual dressy attire, starched white shirt, tie and slacks. Rose ran up and gave each of them a hug. She held Pete a little tighter then she had Tony, expressing the all the emotion and uncertainty she had been feeling since she left Bad Wolf Beach. Pete's eyes fell on the Doctor, confused. The Doctor stepped forward then to explain himself. Rose took this as an opportunity to slip past Pete into the comfort and familiarity of her home, trying to escape from questions, confusion and emotion that had formed a chokehold on her heart.

She ran up the stairs near hysterics, not wanting to cry but was forced to for she could find no other escape. In an attempt to hide her sorrow she covered her mouth and ran for her room. When she finally reached it she flung herself inside, shut the door and collapsed onto her bed, unable to do anything other than cry. Things just got worse when she heard Pete and the Doctor downstairs discussing where he would sleep. "He really is here then," she thought to herself "well, I s'pose not completely, just partially." This new realization just made her tears come faster and harder.

She was not sure how long she cried, eventually she ran out of tears. With time the house grew quieter, as the occupants moved on to their own rooms and to sleep. Until then, Rose hadn't realized how thirsty she was. She slowly, uncertainly, made her way to the kitchen, where she made herself a nice cup of tea. "How British" she thought, as she walked absently to the living room and took up a seat by the fire. As The Doctor walked by then, pausing by the door. He was surprised to see her there because of how she had run off so quickly earlier. He stood there for a moment, just watching her.

Rose was sitting there completely surrounded by her thoughts. At the moment she was reminiscing in the times that she had spent with the doctor, her doctor. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was watching her from behind. They stayed like that for a while in silence, him standing perfectly still with his hands in his pockets and her sitting in her chair, very far from the planet they were currently on.

It took a while but finally he built up the courage to speak to her. "Hello" He said, just above a whisper.

"Hi" she said back, the noise sounding strange and small coming from her usually confident lips.

There was silence for a little longer, he took a step forward and tried again. "I know that I'm not him, not all of him at least. And I know that is very hard for you. But just because I'm different doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

He looked at her, hoping to see a spark of something in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Instead he just found himself seeing a girl with tears brimming in her eyes, someone who didn't want to be with him. Or so he thought. Actually she wanted more than anything in the world to say something back to him but the lump in her throat was far too large for that and she could no longer find her voice. He turned then to leave the room feeling defeated. In one final attempt to reach her, he whispered "Goodnight Rose Tyler."

Just as he was stepping out of the door he heard a very faint voice say, "Goodnight Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

The adults in the Tyler house spent the next couple of days being cautious around the Doctor, not sure how to proceed with him. Tony, on the other hand, had no problem engaging the strange new man that was now living in his house because he was so interested in all of the stories he had to share. The Doctor welcomed the fascination that the little kid brought when he sat and listened to him for he had been without much meaningful communication for a while. The two crazy boys spent most of their days together talking about all sorts of crazy things. The distraction felt good for a while, but Rose was never far from his mind.

Jackie and Rose Tyler were scarcely seen during this time. They could be found behind closed doors discussing the apparent elephant in the room, what was to happen between her and the Doctor. "I've been to so many places, and seen so much with him mum, now that he is here with me and has no reason to leave, will he stay this time?"

"I can't honestly say sweetie, you know him better than I do."

"I know that he is the Doctor, but he is not my doctor."

"Rose, he is the same man."

"No mum, the man that I fell in love with is still out there somewhere, going on adventures without me."

"You are giving him less credit then he deserves, he gave you all that he could give you and that's more than most men could."

"Even then he left me again, this time he didn't even put up a fight. What if this Doctor leaves me? I don't think I could take it again."

"Let me ask you one question then," said Jackie "why did you kiss him on the beach?" Rose leaned into her mum and hugged her tight, unable to produce anything more than a strangled "I don't know".

The Doctor stood inside the house inhaling the stem off of his fresh cup of tea, staring out the window at Rose and Tony who were outside playing football. As he looked on, Tony took a little spill and Rose ran over to him, picked him up, kissed his booboo, and then tickled him until his tears turned into giggles.

He stood there engrossed in his thoughts, completely unaware that Jackie Tyler was walking up behind him. It wasn't until she put her hands on his shoulders that he noticed her presence. "Give her some time." She said to him slowly. He sighed and looked longingly out the window. After a moment she spoke again. "How many times has she lost you Doctor?" He didn't respond so she grabbed him and spun him around to face her. The touch shocked him. He hadn't realized until then that the last touch he had felt was when he was holding Rose's hand on the way back from the beach. He was then snapped back to reality when he noticed the concerned look on Jackie's face. She was staring at him intently. He was giving her a blank look. She was disappointed because she expected more from him then this.

"Well?" she asked, arms crossed, expression slightly irritated. He inhaled deeply, than slowly releases his breath, as if the words on his tongue were unable to escape. In desperation he ran his hand through his hair, showing a familiar sign of frustration.

"Jackie I… I don't know how to do this. It's been so long, I know how to do so much but I don't know how to do this."

"She'll come around, I promise you that. Just be there when she needs you."

At dinner that night Rose and the Doctor were a little bit more comfortable with each other. Neither of them was sure why, and didn't show that they noticed, but both of them enjoyed it. The house was quiet at that moment because Jackie and Pete had taken Tony to football practice. The Doctor came out of nowhere and said, "What will you call me then?"

Rose looked at him sort of shocked, "I hadn't really thought about that," she said playing with the chips on her plate, "I was just going to call you Doctor, if it's all the same to you."

"Oh that's brilliant, I just wasn't sure you would want to stay with that." He said with a small grin. She started to smile back when it occurred to her that it was the same grin he had shown her right after he had nearly died and changed his face. Her face fell and she started picking at her food again.

"Have I said something wrong?" he asked, his own smile disappearing.

"No, it's just, never mind it's nothing."

"Rose, please, you can tell me anything,"

She thought about this for a minute stacking all of her chips in a pile before continuing on. "You just look so much like him, Doctor. So much of you is the same, I'm really not sure how to deal with that." She said in a near whisper, fearing if she said it too loud she would upset him.

Rose choose this moment to go attend to the dishes, the Doctor caught her hand on the way out, she squeezed his back, not as romantic gesture but more as one of understanding. They still had a lot to talk about, but the moment was over. She busied herself in the kitchen, slipping into her own thoughts. She reached to put a plate on the shelf but didn't gage the distance properly and it started to fall. The Doctor stepped in and caught it before she even noticed he was there, just before it could shatter on the counter top. She inhaled deeply, shocked that he was still there when she thought that he had gone on to other things. She reached to put her arms around his neck but stopped short, than decided to give him a hardy "Thank you" instead.

"Anytime time Rose Tyler." He left and when he turned his back a small smile crossed his lips. What he didn't know was that the same smile had crept onto her face as well.


	3. Chapter 3

They started to spend more time together talking. They spoke a lot about the past because they were more comfortable with that then the present they were faced with now. One time the Doctor was sitting next to her in the den of the Tyler house, telling her the story of how Donna had found him for the second time. He was just about at the part where he and Donna were looking at each other through the window, trying to figure out how and why she was there, when suddenly Rose turned to look him in the face and said "Do you think this could work, you and me I mean."

She had clearly not been fully listening to his story when this thought had popped into her head.

"You know, I hadn't really put much thought into that," he lied. He was startled by her bluntness.

"I'd kinda like to try it," she said. "I haven't got much else left to do, with Mickey gone and Torchwood being closed for reconstruction."

This last comment interested him. "You're not just taking me on just 'cos you're bored are you Rose Tyler? How rude of you to use me like that!" He said to her as he broke out in the biggest grin he had in a long time.

"Well that certainly helps." She said winking, as she patted his hand. "You know, I could get used to this human thing, It's much easier to explain to my mates. The word Timelord sort of throws them off."

Thus began a night of stories and laughter as both were relieved that the tension between them was now dissipating.

"How do we start?" he asked.

"Well, we've already moved in together so that's something." She said mockingly.

The doctor reached up and rubbed his eye, not wanting to show her just how entertained he was. "You may be a genius but you can certainly be thick sometimes! We should just start dating."

And that they did. The following day they agreed to meet at 5 o'clock, and that Rose was to choose what they were going to do. The second the clock struck five Rose was standing at the appointed place, at the bottom of the staircase almost unable to control her excitement. Strangely the Doctor wasn't there.

She hoisted herself onto the banister and sat there, swinging her legs and humming to pass the time. After about ten minutes he came sprinting down the stairs to meet her. "Ready?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"And where have you been?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him and hopped down from the banister. "Were you not paying attention to the time Timelord?"

"I had to primp!" He exclaimed.

Once they had gathered themselves to go, she blindfolded him and sat him in the passenger seat of her car. Within a few minutes they reached their destination. She ran around the side and opened the door for him. "Where are we?" he asked, full of curiosity and excitement.

"Inhale deeply through your nose." She said, unable to hide her own excitement. He breathed in, thinking about what he smelt, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, there's grease… Oh that's Brilliant!" he said as yet another smile crossed his lips. "We're having chips!"

"Just like our real first date." She said.

The next morning Rose sat at breakfast detailing the date to Jackie. "Then we walked over the bridge and there was this man juggling, it was really funny." Just then the Doctor walked in to join them. He was wearing a pair of Mickey's old trainers, baggy jeans and a bright green zip up sweatshirt.

Rose stared at him in awe, her mouth slightly open and moving, but no words came out. Jackie was the first to blurt out what she and Rose were thinking, "What on Earth are you wearing?"

"To be fair we aren't technically on Earth, at least not the Earth…" he trailed off because of the death glare Rose shot in his direction.

"There is no way my daughter is going to be seen in public with a man dressed like that!" Jackie whined.

"Mum," retorted Rose," that's how Mickey dressed the entire time we went out!"

"And how well did that work out for you?

"Mum!"

And with that, Jackie marched out of the room, only to return a few moments later with a wad of cash. "You two, go now, I can't stand that outfit for another minute. Rose, you are in charge because he clearly cannot dress himself properly."

"Oi!" Exclaimed the Doctor.

"Oh come on time boy, we need to get you out of those clothes, you're starting a riot."

While on their shopping spree, they stopped at lots of shops, often ending in the Doctor having to be drug out because he wanted to play with any and all gadgets for sale. They finally settled on a small place called "Slacks and Things". The couple each took turns picking out outfits. She, of course hated all his choices, sending him back repeatedly to the dressing room. Eventually she would just point at the dressing room behind him and he would rotate and trudge back to try something else. Finally after what seemed like ages, he shuffled out one last time. He had on a crisp white button down shirt, black slacks, purple socks and black trainers. Rose had been preoccupied looking at her fingernails, assuming that he was picking out another ghastly getup. The Doctor just stood there in front of her quietly standing with his hands in his pockets. She looked up. Her bored expression slowly melted into a giant grin. "Brilliant!" she beamed. "That's it!"

He changed back into the old clothes, and they headed towards the cash register. "See, you can look great even without a tie. "

"Well hello!" he exclaimed, seemingly not hearing her. He was staring at a display next to them. "A bowtie, gotta love a good bow tie!"

"Absolutely not!" she said.

"But why?" he whined. He gave up though, as the death glare had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days passed quickly, and were fairly uneventful. The Doctor seemed to be busing himself with chores and was scarcely seen, but always engaged Rose in thoughtful conversation at meal times. Rose could feel herself becoming more and more comfortable with him. It was the little things that he did, like when he held her hand whenever they went out of the house together, or how he held open the door for her when they entered or exited a room. He seemed to always make a point of sitting close to her on the couch when they watched telly at night. Ever since they started dating Rose was so much happier, the world around her seemed a lot brighter than it had when she was alone before. Jackie noticed their closeness too.

"You two seem to be getting pretty serious," She said staring at Rose from behind a fashion magazine.

Rose looked up from her seat on the floor where she had been playing blocks with Tony.

"You could say that I guess" said Rose, afraid to go any deeper in fear that her mum would get going and wouldn't stop any time soon.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Jackie asked, setting down her magazine to look Rose in the face.

"Mum, seriously, not in front of Tony."

"So you haven't then, have you?"

"I'm gonna go find him, he needs to have this talk with you not me."

With that she left her block castle on the floor and left the room, just as she started her way up the stairs she heard a small crash and Tony's unmistakable giggle from behind her. "Boys" she thought to herself as she made her way to the Doctors room.

She knocked lightly on his door, careful to only knock three times because he always seemed to freak out when she did four. "Doctor?" she called quietly at first, then after a moment slightly louder because he didn't answer. "Now where has he got to?" She thought to herself as she started making her way around the house. After ten or so minutes she found herself back in the parlor with her mum and Tony. "Have you seen the Doctor? I can't seem to find him anywhere?" she asked.

"Not since breakfast this morning." Replied Jackie as she picked her way through her magazine.

"Well that's strange."

"Maybe he just went off to do some grocery shopping, he heard me say something about running out of milk this morning."

"Oh that's probably it then." Said Rose, completely unconvinced. It hadn't occurred to her until then but the Doctor had been gone a lot lately. "He can't have gone far." She thought to herself as she sat back down to continue playing with Tony. Worried thoughts began to creep into her mind, but she quickly dismissed them as ridiculous paranoia, for he had never given her reason to doubt him.

At dinner that night Rose grilled the Doctor on where he had been up to that day. "You know I was lookin for you earlier, my mum was being nosy and I needed back up. Where were you?"

"I was not being nosy! I just wanted to see what you two are up two when I'm not around." Said Jackie defensively.

The room became quiet with everyone looking at to Doctor, who only then noticed that he was the main topic of conversation.

"I was thinking that it's my turn to pick the date this time." He said, smoothly evading her question. "I've got a great idea on where to go and what to do."

"Oh really?" she asked questioningly.

"It's a secret, so I can't tell you what it is, but let's just say it will put your date to shame." He winked at her. Before she could say anything else, he jumped into a conversation with Pete about a new product that Pete had come up with. The interrogation was long over now and Rose decided to leave it alone for the time being.

She woke the next morning to a gentle knock on her door, when she opened it, there was no one there. Stuck to the door was a note. "Meet me in the car at 8 o'clock, don't be late."

She was very intrigued by this, and had a very hard time focusing or anything that day, especially because he wasn't there for her to talk to.

She was ready by the car at 7:55, he showed up right at 8. She had been afraid he would be late again but he proved her wrong. "Are you going to blind fold me?" She asked.

"Nope, you wouldn't be able to guess where we are going if you tried."

The drove along happily, she tried to get him to tell her where they were going and he refused. Soon they came to the center of London. "Okay seriously where are we going?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you, and you know full well that I don't like to do that." He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around hers.

They came to a stop at the base of the London Eye, the giant ferris wheel glowed blue in the night. He just smiled at her, wiggling back in forth, clearly pleased with himself.

"Oh I get it, this was our REAL first date, the living plastic, I almost forgot!"

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Oh absolutely!"

"Oh and just wait there is more."

He led her to the que for the Eye. He let several people on before them, he was very careful that they got in the right car. She thought it a bit odd that he was working so hard. When they finally got in their car he couldn't stop wiggling from the excitement.

"What's gotten into you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

After what seemed like ages to the Doctor, they finally reached the top. "This is beautiful," she said.

"This isn't even the best bit, just wait."

Just then something spectacular happened, the sky was illuminated in a brilliant, colorful light.

"This is brilliant!" Breathed Rose.

"I knew you would like it, I saw it when we were on our way back from Bad Wolf beach on our first day."

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"It is a special alignment of stars, and planets reflecting off our sun. It only happens once a week and at this particular time at night. We are in the perfect spot at the perfect time to see it."

"I agree" she said.

She leaned in close to him staring into his eyes, he was shocked at first, then he slowly leaned in as well. Their lips gently touched. It was so much better than that day on the beach. He reached and touched the back of her head, she reached her arms around his neck, right when the kiss started to escalate the Ferris wheel lurched to life, the couple separated but held onto each other's hands. They sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, slightly embarrassed.

The Ferris wheel started its decent, Rose sat there quietly smiling to herself. "What" says the Doctor.

"I was just thinking, it's been so long."

"Since what, you planted a big one on me out of nowhere?"

Rose's cheeks went bright red, an embarrassed smile crossed her face and she looked down at her feet.

"You're telling me that you haven't been snogging your pillow at night?" said the Doctor jokingly.

"Who me? You should talk, I was on laundry duty last week! I see the spittle stains on your pillow case!"

"Touche, I'm glad that you did my laundry and not your mum, I can't imagine how she would react to seeing my pants."

The redness spread to the tips of Rose's ears as she started laughing uncontrollably.

Upon arriving home, they found Tony on the top of the steps waiting for Rose with his giant book about Zeppelins, and his favourite teddy bear. Jackie walked up with a scowl on her face, "I tried putting him to bed but he insisted that you read to him, before he went to sleep."

After story time, and finally getting Tony off to sleep, Rose went downstairs to try and salvage what she could of her evening with the Doctor. But when she went looking for him in his room he wasn't there, after checking the rest of the house he was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, she headed to bed, wondering why he kept disappearing on her.

When she woke up the next morning, she smelt the distinct aroma of breakfast coming from the kitchen. She quickly grabbed her robe and slippers and hurried downstairs to find the source. What she found was the Doctor, with Tony sitting on the counter next to him holding on to a frying pan and surrounded by dirty dishes. She crept up behind him and hugged him gently from behind. "Nobody cooks breakfast in this house, I had to investigate." She said into his shoulder.

"Well, Tony here wanted to play chef today so I thought I might help him out a bit."

Still hugging the Doctor, Rose said quietly," I came looking for you last night, where did you get off to?"

He takes a deep breath and says, "Eggs!" breaking her embrace as he stepped toward the fridge.

Tony repeats "Eggs!" and Rose walked over to sit at the table, knowing that the subject was lost now that the boys had their minds focused on food.

Their breakfast was lovely, with the three of them sitting there, it seemed like they were a little family. After seeing this Rose got an idea for their next date.

Rose worked to clean up the mess as the boys sat down in the living room to play. She walked in a few minutes later to see the Doctor down on one knee tousling Tony's hair. She took a seat right next to them, and caught the Doctor's eye. "You are really good with him, most men don't take an interest in kids."

He looked at her hard for a movement, taking time to think out what he was going to say next. "It is a bit easier when you have had kids before." He said, slowly, cautiously.

"Would you ever want to have kids again?" asked Rose, seriously. Seemingly unfazed by the Doctor's comment.

"It's definitely and an option," he said trying to sound casual, but unable to hide glimmer in his eyes.

Then she said, "I know what we can do for our next date, let's take Tony out for a day and give it a trial run. We should be experts, having dealt with Mickey."

He shot her his famous toothy grin. She returned his smile, "Should we go this afternoon then?"

He looked down at his watch thoughtfully for a moment. "What time?" he asked

"I don't know around four?"

"Perfect," He said, but not before Rose looked at him questioningly, curious what he could possibly be up to.

"I'll see you then." He said as he jumped up and walked quickly out of the room. Rose looked after him but was distracted by Tony shooting her in the leg with a foam dart from a little toy gun.

That afternoon, they met down in the garage. The Doctor was in charge of the destination, and Rose was in charge of the picnic dinner. Rose walked in holding a picnic basket and a bag full of toys, with Tony on her heels.

On the way there Tony never stopped talking, the Doctor was very interested in everything that he had to say, and chatted happily along with him. Rose loved watching the two of them together like that, and fantasized about how one day he could be doing the same with a kid of their own.

The Doctor had found a beautiful park with a large pond in the middle that was perfect for skipping rocks. While Rose set out the food, the Doctor took Tony to the edge of the water and taught him how to properly throw rocks to get the maximum amount of skips. The trio ate, played and laughed until the sun went down. All in all it was the best date they had thus far.

Tony fell soundly asleep on the way home so the couple had a chance to talk quietly amongst themselves. "That went quite well, I think." Said the Doctor.

"I had a great time, we are pretty good at this you know."

"It would be nice."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Having kids again… or just having kids with you."

This took Rose by surprise, she had thought that she was the only one that thought that way. Her cheeks flushed. The subject ended there when Tony woke up and started telling them how excited he was to tell Jackie all about what he had done with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was in absolute bliss. In her entire life, she had never felt so complete. She danced around the house, sometimes alone and sometimes with Tony, spinning him around in circles. Jackie found her daughter's actions sort of strange but let them be for a while. That is until one day she walked in on Rose looking at house listings on the computer. "What are you up to sweetheart?"

Rose slammed the computer shut, and turned bright red. "I...I oh mum, it's finally happening."

"What?"

"Me and the Doctor! I think we are going to get married."

"Whoa, slow down there sweetie, you're moving a bit fast don't you think?"

"Of course not! We have known each other for so long, been to so do many places. This is just the next step."

"Just a couple of weeks ago, you were having a hard time seeing yourself with him. Are you sure this is what you want? You know how he can be, he is all over the place. Does he even want to settle down?"

"Why do you keep asking things like that?" asked Rose, sounding hurt.

"I'm just trying to look after you, and it seems to me that he is always disappearing. Where has he run off to this time?"

"Get off his case! Wait a minute, I don't actually know where he is right now." Rose suddenly felt worried. He had been away a lot lately but she had tried to push it out of her mind whenever she noticed it. "I'm going to go look for him. We will finish this later." She went on a search around the house. When she had searched the entire place a pit formed in her stomach. She knew that she should be able to trust him, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on with him.

The day went on and Rose became more and more paranoid. It got to the point that she couldn't handle it anymore, she started pacing back and forth in her bed room. She heard a knock at her door and got excited. She thought to herself "Oh there he is." A smile spreading across her lips.

Upon opening the door her smile fell, it is not the Doctor standing there, it was just Pete. "Well someone is happy to see me." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just thought you were the Doctor." Rose said looking down at her trainers.

"Oh, that's interesting, I was just looking for him. He had said he was going to help me fix up the car." "I don't know where he has gone, I will let you know if I see him." She closed the door slowly, her worry had returned but had increased tenfold.

Darkness fell and she was still in her room, completely absorbed in her thoughts. She heard a ruckus downstairs, knowing that the only person who could make that much noise was the Doctor. "Well now is as good a time as any." She thought to herself as she went downstairs. "Oh hello there!" exclaimed the Doctor with a big dopey smile on his face.

"Hi." Said Rose, slightly reserved. The Doctor was helping Jackie with dinner, his sleeves rolled up. Rose noticed then that there was a deep abrasion stretching up his forearm.

"And what is that?" asked Rose, showing some of her paranoia.

"Oh, it's nothing." said the Doctor, sliding his shirt over the injury and wincing a little. "We need to have a talk." said Rose, stifling her anger.

"Okay, but I can't imagine what this could be about." the Doctor said, cautiously, staying perfectly still. She reached out and grabbed his arm and he winced again.

"Come on let's go." She said dragging him along. Jackie starts to follow behind them. "You stay here, this is between me and him." The Doctor shot Jackie a concerned look.

When they reached Rose's room she stood facing him with her arms crossed. "What are you on about?" asked the Doctor, breaking the silence that had surrounded him.

"You. Where have you been? I can't ever find you when I need you. It hurts me because it makes it hard for me to trust you."

"You're kidding me right? Have I ever given you a legitimate reason to not trust me? I have always done everything in my power to keep you safe. I woke up too early when I was regenerating, just to save you from the evil Christmas tree. That could have killed me but I did it anyway. I stormed onto a Dalek ship just to bring you back to me. I've even faced the devil himself, with nothing pushing me along but the thought of you on the base above my head. What else could I have done?"

"Just because you were there for me then doesn't make up for the fact that you aren't here now. Because of you I have a terrible fear of being left alone. You sent me home when you thought the Daleks were going to take over satellite five. You sent me here when you were trying to suck the Cybermen and the Daleks into the void. Then you left me standing alone on Bad Wolf beach when I had just expressed my love for you and didn't say a word. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I let you do things on your own all the time and never ask questions, why is it that you have to know what I am doing every minute of every day?"

"I don't have to know everything, did you notice that I left you alone until you came home with an injury! What could you have possibly been up to that caused that big of an abrasion on your arm? You're human now, you can't just regenerate when you mess up anymore. If you get seriously hurt you could die and I would lose you forever!"

"Rose," he started, carefully controlling his building anger.

"Do you not trust me? Have I done something to make you keep things from me? Are you in some sort of trouble? Did you get into something that you shouldn't have? Are you seeing someone else?"

"Don't be ridiculous Rose, you are starting to sound like your mother."

"Oh now you're insulting my mother?"

"Rose...please, you don't want to do this." The Doctor said through clenched teeth.

"I tried to believe that you were like him, but he would never do this to me." She said staring intensely at him. The anger had boiled up so high in the Doctor that he had turned beet red, and every muscle in his body was tense. He was rendered completely speechless.

"You will never be the man that he was."

The Doctor had no control over his words and stooped to level which he had never gone to before. With anger rich in his voice he said "You have never given me a reason to."

She stared, at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "I think it would be best if you just left." She said, unable to meet his eyes as she spoke.

"I think you're probably right." He said, looking at her and regretted the harsh words that had escaped his lips.

He left the room silently and made his way to his room where Rose could hear him shuffling his things together. After a moment she heard Tony walk in and start asking the Doctor questions. "What are you doing?" Then a few seconds later, "Why?" Rose couldn't hear his answers and was thankful, she wasn't sure if she could bear to hear is voice at the moment. When the Doctor had packed all of his things he headed down to the kitchen to talk to Pete but not before he had to walk past Rose's room. As he did so he stopped for a split second, as if he was going to say something, but he thought better of it and kept moving. Rose stood looking out her window. In front of her she could see the Doctor standing outside with Tony at his heels and her mum and dad next to him. She saw Tony grab onto the Doctor's leg. The Doctor leaned over and picked Tony up and hugged him tightly. He then turned, gently set Tony down and shook Pete's hand. He tried to say goodbye to Jackie but she just scowled at him. After that he got a set of keys from Pete and hopped into the jeep that had brought him here. And he was gone.


End file.
